Love Triangle
by nmahajan1
Summary: Gray or Natsu? GraLu or NaLu? Read to find out who Lucy chooses! Enjoy
1. These feelings

**My fanfic is inspired by and dedicated to The AwEsHuM Gurl Jt Star :P**

**GraLu fanfic :P**

** Oh Yeah...**

**So apparently I'm supposed to do a disclaimer thing...**

**So here it is: I do not own fairy tail :(**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy felt hands cover her eyes. Who could it be she wondered? She smiled mischievously and inhaled the scent of the person. Gray or Natsu she thought, smiling to herself.

Suddenly she was turned around and Lucy found herself looking into the black tunnels of Natsu's eyes. Lucy felt slightly disappointed without knowing why. "Oh. It's you" she said regretfully.

"Me. Is there something wrong with that?" Natsu asked sharply. "Or were you expecting that flame-brain?" "Do not call him that," Lucy snapped. Natsu looked confused and turned away to talk to Mira…

Lucy felt confused. Why am I acting this way she thought worriedly? What's wrong with me? Why am I defending Gray she thought? Lucy sighed and walked out of the guild and back to her apartment with Plue.

She opened the door to her apartment and rage swelled up inside of her. "What the hell are you doing Gray?" Strong arms grabbed her and she felt Gray's hard chest pull up to hers. "You're still going on about that Luce?" Gray said grinning broadly. Thump. Thump. Thump. Lucy's heart was going hundred miles an hour.

She blushed nervously. Why am I acting like this she thought?

"Lucy I need to tell you something. It's important…"


	2. The Confession

**Heyy Minna**

**Hope u enjoy the 2****nd**** chapter of Love triangle…**

**What is Gray about to say? How will Lucy react?**

**I don't own fairy tail…unfortunately **

"I need to tell you something Lucy," Gray said nervously. Okay. Here's my chance. I can do this, Gray thought to himself. He had come all the way from his completed job to give her a present and say three simple words but now he couldn't find the courage to do even that. There is no way on Earth I will lose Lucy to Natsu Gray thought. He doesn't deserve her. Every day he acts like an immature kid and picks fights with everyone and tries to prove he's the guilds strongest member.

"Gray! Didn't you want to tell me something!?" Lucy asked breaking Gray out of his reprieve. Gray took a deep breath. "Here. This was the job reward. I thought you might like it," Gray mumbled. Lucy un-wrapped the gift and gasped in joy for there was the celestial chisel key. Lucy hugged Gray in delight. "So you like it?" Gray asked pleased with his choice of gift. "Of course I love it!" Lucy said. "So what did you say you wanted to tell me?"

Here goes Gray thought. "Lucy you're the best friend I have and I really don't want to lose you to anyone. These past few months have been the best I've ever had because…because of you!" Gray told Lucy. "Gray. Are you saying what I think your saying?" Lucy asked nervously, blushing.

"Yes I am. Lucy I love you. I love how you care about your nakama over anything else and I love how compassionate you are towards everyone including your celestial spirits." Gray ended dramatically. Lucy wasn't sure how to react. She stood there staring for ages. "But Juvia," Lucy started to say. "Luce. I love you and you only." Gray said slowly.

Thump. Thump. Thump. Lucy's heart had sped up again. Ohhh. What do I do? I don't want to turn him down but what will everyone think? I don't want to hurt Natsu, especially. "Gray…I'm sorry. I need to think about this," Lucy said as she turned away from Gray. "It's fine. I understand. I'll leave you to think" Gray told her. Gray's face was shadowed as he left Lucy's apartment.

Outside her window, unknown to Lucy, Natsu was smiling to himself thinking he had a chance…


	3. Natsu's dilemma

**osu minna **

**sorry I haven't posted for a while**

**so what will natsu do?**

**I don't own fairy tail**

So, I have a chance Natsu thought. I can take Lucy away from Gray he thought viciously. "Hey Natsu! Feel like going on a mission?" Erza asked Natsu. "No I have something to do today" Natsu replied. Natsu sped off to the marketplace of Magnolia before anyone could say anything.

Sigh...What should I get Lucy. It is her birthday coming up Natsu thought. A necklace? Ahhh! This is so hard he thought. "Maybe I should go destroy something" he said frustrated. "If you do that flame brain master will be extremely angry at you Baka!" came Gray's voice from the shadows. "Whatcha liking for anyway?" "Gray! What are you doing sneaking around there in those shadows? It's none of your business what I'm doing" Natsu replied angrily. "Whatever. Just thought you should know that Erza's on a war path since you stormed out of the guild. Ja ne baka!" Gray said happily.

Natsu ran for his life. Ezra on a warpath was bad. Really bad. Better get out of here before she finds me he thought. Natsu ran and ran and didn't stop until he reached his house that he shared with Happy. "Natsu, where did you go? I couldn't find you in the guild and master told me that you rushed off someplace! Are you ok?" Happy asked hurriedly. "Im fine Partner! I'm sorry I rushed off leaving you but I have a problem n I don't know how to fix it. Help me?" Natsu asked. "Whats wrong?" Happy asked.

"The thing is...I think I...I...I think I like someone. No that's not right! I love someone and I don't know what to do." natsu said. "Is it Lushhi?" Happy I asked. "But lissana? Oh well if you don't know what to do just tell her your feelings outright!"

"But Gray did that so I don't know..." Natsu said trailing off. "Just do it!" Happy replied.

**a day later in the guild**

Should I do it or not? Natsu thought anxiously. Yes I will. Ohh but Gray already confessed so what if she already said yes? What if she says no to me? A voice in Natsus head said. Then I fight for her. me against gray! Another stronger voice said. Yes that's what I'll do. I have to.

Natsu marched up to Lucy. "Lucy...I...ano...ummm" Natsu stuttered...

**so that's all folks...4 now **

**there's a bit of Japanese in this **

**Baka means stupid but not politely**

**ano means um**


	4. Natsu's confession and Lucy's confusion

**yo minna**

**4th chapter is now out**

**will Natsu say those magic words or will he chicken out?**

**once again how will lucy react?**

**at the guild**

Lucy lay her head on the table. After Gray's confession she had lay on her bed tossing and turning. She couldn't think properly. Gray was funny and sweet. He had that annoying and inappropriate habit of stripping at the wrong moments and was always picking fights with Natsu.

Her thoughts turned to Natsu. They had known each other since she came to the guild and she had thought she was developing feelings for him but lately he seemed...seemed different. Lucy smiled as she remembered the countless times he had saved her lives. Yes...Natsu not Gray, had saved her life more times then she was able to count. Arghh she thought. I said I needed to think but this is just arghh...what do I do.

Lucy looked up and was about to ask Mira for something to drink when Natsu came over to her. He was blushing furiously. "Hey Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy began to ask. "Lucy I...err...ano...i need to talk to you now!" Natsu stuttered. "Then talk" Lucy replied. "I have a lot on my mind right now so stop stuttering away and tell me what's wrong!" Lucy said harshly."Yes...we'll could go somewhere else please? I can't say this here." Natsu said. Lucy got up and walked out of the guild with Natsu following behind.

Mira, Happy and Erza's who had just witnessed the whole conversation smiled at their backs knowingly...

"So what did you want to tell me?" Lucy asked when the duo where in her apartment. "I love you Lucy!" Natsu said. "Natsu think about what this means for both of us...please" Lucy pleaded.

"I'm aware that Gray confessed and you have a lot on your mind at the moment but I just want a chance with you. I won't let Gray have you!" Natsu said slowly. "Natsu let me just think about it. I dont know how you know about the confession but I don't want to start an arguement!

You guys are all my precious nakama and I love you all as friends but where you and Gray come into that equation is different. I'm not rejecting you or anything. I just wanted you to know that. I will give you an answer when I'm ready and know the answer to my feelings but just do me a favour and...and wait." Lucy said.

"Fine I can wait. What I want you to know is that if you chose Gray over me I will not stop at anything to make you mine. Whenever I see loke flirting with you or Gray and Laxus teasing you it stabs my heart. I hate it. Please don't break my heart Lucy!" Natsu pleaded. He turned his back and opened the door. With one last longing look back at Lucy he turned and walked out the door.

**the guild**

As soon as Nastu had left Lucy had jumped out the window and ran as fast as she could to the guild. Luckily, Natsu and Gray had gone. "Erza I need to talk to you now." Lucy said. "Is this about gray and Natsu" she asked smiling. "You knew them both when you were growing up right?

Who would you choose...if you didn't have jellal?" Lucy asked. "Gray. Natsu is a 12year old at heart. But Lucy you shouldn't be asking me. Follow your own feelings. Even if they do lead you by the leash a bit. Your feelings are your own. Do not doubt them. Do what you want to do Lucy, I believe in you. Even if you do make the wrong choice you still have nakama who are always with you and will help you. You can fix that choice up even if it isn't right. Follow your heart Lucy!" Erza ended dramatically.

In her heart lucy knew Erza was right...

**so minna what do you think will happen next?**

**I want your input in this story! :p**


	5. Canawhat should I do?

**Sorry I haven't posted for a while**

**don't own fairy tail ppls**

**so enjoy**

**a week after**

Lucy lay on her bed silently. She sighed. If one more guy comes up to me I will blow. She thought. Lucy felt like bursting. Everything had gone berserk at the guild after Lucy had heard both Natsu and gray's confessions. She hardly went there anymore in fear she would run into them both. She knew that she would have to give them both answers. She thought back to what erza said. Follow my heart huh? She thought. Well that's a bit hard when I'm wavering between them both.

Natsu or Gray...Gray or Natsu... Their names rang in her mind like bells constantly. Arghh. She mentally screamed! What do I do? Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Natsu or Gray if the person at the door is either one of you, I am NOT letting you in!" Lucy said barely keeping her calm.

"It isn't. Aren't you glad to see me Luce" Cana, Lucy's guild mate said. "I am." Lucy protested."i just have enough on my plate. Gray or Natsu I don't know which one I like better! I think I like them both! Really...Cana...help me! What do I tell them? " "Mwahaha! This is my area of expertise." Cana said. "Do what you thinks right. I'll be right behind ya cos that's what I do..."

"Really this is your expertise? Anyway, why did you come here? Need anything from me?" Lucy asked. "No not really...you just haven't been in the guild lately...master is worried. Should I say.."Cana asked.

She trailed off as she saw the look on Lucy"s face. "oh Cana I didn't mean not to come... Every time I see Gary or Natsu they all ways ask me who I've chosen. I can't stand it amy more."Lucy cried. "As I said and erza said and master would probably say...FOLLOW YOUR HEART!" Cana nearly shouted.

"ok...I'll tell them what I think!" Lucy smiled evily. "Ooh! I don't like the look on your face" Cana said leaving. Lucy shut the door and slid down it. " so much for that brave face...I think she saw through my act...I better go to the guild later today...come to think of it, I haven't been there for a few days...maybe I'll take a job" Lucy said miserably to herself.

**at the guild**

"Gray,Natsu... I need to talk to you both now" Lucy said?

The whole guild went quite and turned and looked at her...

**sorry guyz...**

**This chapters pretty short **

**not tht my others aren't but they'll get longer**

**review to tell me wht u wanna hear next!**


End file.
